Though Waiting Be Hell
by Petals Open to the Moon
Summary: Passion and blood-lust make dangerous companions. For one may easily fulfill the other. Another scene from "Dracula Untold."


"**I am to wait, though waiting so be hell." (William Shakespeare) **

* * *

><p>Vlad carried his sleeping son up the mountainside, his precious wife not far behind him. Such a long night. A miserable, seemingly endless journey for his people, and the Turks no doubt returning soon. His heartache only intensified each time he looked back, seeing the flames and smoke staining the sky with cruel reminder. The castle of his fathers... deserted... and no doubt would be destroyed by morning.<p>

He looked back again, but this time his eyes fell on Mirena. Her cheeks were pale from lack of sleep, and her skirts were caked in leaves and mud. He had offered many times to carry her, knowing his new strength could take both wife and son, but she had refused.

"You need your strength, my dearest," she insisted. She would not listen to his protests, however ironic her words. And he could not tell her about his dark secret. Perhaps he never would.

The Prince turned as they reached a clearing, calling out to Captain Petru. "We will stay the night here," he ordered.

The captain nodded, walking down the line of people with several soldiers to distribute their Lord's order. Tents were pitched, bundles were dropped from sagging shoulders. Many fell asleep once they had sat, not bothering to have supper. Vlad erected a tent for his wife and son, then circled the camp with his men to aid the others. Fires were built around the camp, glowing like a stream of lanterns from far away.

Vlad strode towards the largest of these fires, near the royal tent. Ingeras sat with Dumitru nearby, the older man giving generously of his own meal. Vlad smiled at the affectionate gesture. His son was in good hands.

"Has the Lady retired?" he turned to Cazan, who turned a steaming roast on a spit.

"Yes, my Lord. She said she was not hungry."

Vlad frowned, but nodded. He folded one hand over the other, watching his men tear hungrily into the juicy meat. The thirst was gnawing impatiently at him. He somehow knew that it would always be worse at night, harder to resist. The darkness seemed to envelop his lungs, making it difficult to breathe. His eyes roved restlessly from one man to the other. Pulses hammered in strong, sweaty throats. Dripping meat was swallowed noisily. Vlad closed his eyes, but the sounds only intensified, racing up his throat in a mad desire to feed... to tear and rip...

_What better way to endure eternity...? _

The tortured Prince rose to his feet, walking hurriedly away from the group.

Mirena lifted her head as her husband entered the tent. Her brow immediately crinkled in worry at his appearance. He was sweating, and tormented lines dug themselves deeper into his face.

"Vlad?"

He started slightly, as if just noticing her there. She held out her hand to him. Breathing heavily, he walked towards the lavish bed that had been set up for them. He sat down slowly. His wife rose to her knees, moving gently behind him. He felt the point of her chin on his shoulder, and exhaled.

"I love you," he whispered softly.

She nuzzled his shoulder in response, her fingers smoothing down his arm to interlace with his own. He squeezed them gently, turning his head to look at her. Her lips were waiting for his, her eyes shining tenderly. Vlad groaned as he kissed her. His strong arms came around her, warm and enveloping. She always smelled of the sweetest blooms in summer. Her faint perfume mixed with the heady scent of their forest journey only served to fuel his desire. He removed his upper garments impatiently, not wanting to be parted from her mouth for one moment. Mirena wasted no time in smoothing her hands over his shoulders, noting how much harder and stronger the muscle had become. She said nothing, however, but let her husband devour her scent greedily, guiding her gently back onto the bed.

Spread out on the silken sheets, her flaxen hair loose and flowing, Mirena waited. Her husband hovered above her, marveling at how beautiful she looked. He cradled her face in his hands, kissing her again. Mirena parted her lips, moaning as his tongue dove into her mouth. His hands slipped from her shoulders to her breasts, cupping them gently before continuing down her body. Strong and firm, she could feel the heat of their grasp through her thin gown. Proof of his desire pressed tight against her belly. She gasped out a pleading cry, whispering his name.

Vlad growled lowly, reaching down to hitch her slender leg over his waist. Oh, God, but he needed this! Needed her warmth and her sweetness around him, beneath him, over him, _inside _of him... If anyone could block out this damned darkness, it was she.

Blood pounded through both their veins as their passion mounted. With his acute senses, Vlad could hear and feel every wet gasp of breath, every musical thrum of their hearts. He lowered himself to grant her wish, reaching to tear the cloth from her shoulders. His hands clenched her shoulders, but his head tilted instead, lowering instinctively and hungrily to her slender throat.

He had hardly touched his lips to her skin when he paused in horror. Dark hair spilling in his face, he looked down at her. Her thick lashes fluttered, her head turned to the side as she awaited his kiss. His gaze swept past her jawbone, over the pretty shell of her ear, and fastened with terrifying intensity on her throat. A vein pulsed there, vibrant and strong and throbbing with _blood... _

A snarl rumbled in his throat. He swore he could hear the Vampire laughing.

_No!  
><em>

He flung himself away from her, standing half-naked and trembling by the tent's entrance. Mirena started upward, her lips swollen from his kisses.

"What is it?" she demanded.

Stumbling to the bed, but never touching her, Vlad grasped his discarded clothing.

"I... I need some air..."

She watched him, confused and somewhat hurt.

"I'm sorry," he breathed. He turned away in shame, disappearing through the tent flap. Mirena slumped back on the pillows in shock, trying to process what had just happened.

Something was wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you wish this scene would have gone on just a little bit longer! Also, let me know if there are scenes or ideas you'd like to see played out. :)<br>**


End file.
